


Missing Maxine

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [4]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22031980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Maxine starts treatment for her cancer at another hospital. How will Boomer cope without Maxine for a while?
Relationships: Maxine Conway/Sue ‘Boomer’ Jenkins
Series: Wentworth [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 2





	1. Missing Maxine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Maxine Conway, Sue ‘Boomer’ Jenkins, Liz Birdsworth or Franky Doyle. The show and it’s characters belong to Freemantlemedia. No copyright infringement intended.

Chapter one Boomer’s call

Booms lay in her bed that afternoon, feeling really depressed. She had lost Maxie to another hospital and she had a falling out with Franky.   
She sighed. She was tired of people she loved leaving her. Then she had an idea. As soon as the phones open the next morning, she’d try and call Maxie at the hospital. She knew Maxie would like that. Booms wiped away her tears as she heard a knock on the door. It was Franky. Booms frowned. What did Franky want? She wondered. 

The next morning Booms waited only the phone queue, wringing her hands nervously. She had no idea what she was going to say to Maxie, but she knew they’d be happy once they heard each other’s voices on the line.   
There was only one problem. Max still didn’t know Booms wasn’t pregnant. She knew she would have to break it to him gently but how?   
Booms smiled as she thought back to her chat with Franky the previous night. They had made up and Booms was excited to tell Max that she had one friend back.   
On her way to the end of the queue, Liz walked by and patted a reassuring hand on Booms’ shoulder. “Give my love to Max,” she said. Boomer smiled excitedly. “I will,” she said. The closer she got to the phone, the more tense she felt. Finally she reached the phone and dialled the hospital’s number. After a few minutes a familiar voice came on the line. “Boomer?” It was Maxie! Boomer couldn’t believe it. “Maxie, it’s me, Booms!” she cried happily. Then she heard a weak laugh on the other end of the line. “Of course it is. I told you I’d never forget you, Booms,” Max’s gentle voice told her. “How’s uh, everything going with you Maxie? Is the treatment going okay? When can you move back?” Booms asked eagerly.   
“Woah, steady on Booms. First thing first, the chemo’s going well, they say I’m making good progress with it, although I’m still throwing up a bit but not as much as before,” Maxine told her. “And I’m not sure when I’ll be back, but they said it will be soon, I promise,” she told her friend. Booms sighed a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said quietly. “I’ve really missed you, Max,” she told him softly. “I’m missing you too, Booms,” Max replied. “So how are the girls? Are they looking after you like I asked them to?” Maxine wanted to know.   
“They are. Liz sends her love and we’re all missing you heaps. It’s not the same without tv you Maxie,” Boomer told her best friend. “Same here,” Max replied. “I’ve made new friends but it’s not the same as being with you girls,” Max said. “You made friends? That’s awesome! Listen Maxie, I’ve got to go now but do tell me an about your new mates next time I call all right?” She asked. “I will,” Max replied happily. “You promise?” Boomer asked, “I promise,” Max said with a weak laugh. “Say hi to the girls for me,” she told her. “I will,” Boomer said, happy that she spoke to him but sad that the call was over. “See you soon Maxie,” she said. “I love you,” she added. “I love you too Booms. See you soon,” Max replied before they both hung up. After Boomer reluctantly hung up the phone she blinked back a sudden wave of tears that threatened to roll down her face.   
So she wiped her eyes and rushed back to her cell to freshen up. She’d tell the girls what Maxie had said after dinner that evening.


	2. The Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine tried to get used to the hospital routine...

Chapter two the treatment

Maxine sighed sadly as she put down the phone. She didn’t realise how much he missed Boomer until she heard her voice.   
It made her happy though to hear from her best friend. “All right, Conway. Back to bed. You need your rest for the next round of chemotherapy tomorrow,” her nurse said kindly as she started pushing Maxine’s chair back down the hallway and into Ward D.   
The weird thing was Maxine was sure she felt sick going in than she was now- she didn’t feel well at all and she wondered if it had something to do with missing her friends.   
When they reached her bed two nurses helped her get back into bed. Once in bed they gave her a couple of magazines to read and made sure she was hooked up to the right equipment. “Dinner’s in an hour. We’ll bring it for you,” the nurse promised with a smile.   
Maxine managed to smile back before the two nurses left, Maxine looked around her at the patients. None of them had talked to her yet- maybe it’s because they didn’t know what to say.   
“Oi. Newbie,” came a voice from her right. She looked round to see the chemo patient, known as Helen looking at her. Helen was a little older than Maxine and was quite tall. She and Maxine were near the window so Helen was sitting in her wheelchair looking out while Maxine lay in bed. “Yes?” Maxine asked uncertainly. “How you spin’? I saw you before but you had a lot of nurses around ya,” she said as she twirled the end of her red head scarf round her fingers. “Oh right. Hi Helen,” Maxine said a little shyly. “Im settling in okay. You’ve been here a while?” Maxine asked her. “Yeah. A few weeks though, not long before you. Just wanted to let you know if in future you need help, just come to me and we’ll help ya. Stick with me and we’ll sort it,” Helen said. Maxine smiled. Though she wasn’t sure if she should trust the woman, she was the only patient that had spoken to her since she got there. “Well, when you put it that way, my name’s Maxine. But call me Max,” Maxine told her as they shook hands. “Nice to meet ya Max,” Helen said with a smile.   
Maxine grinned. Things were looking up!


	3. Helen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine continues treatment and getting used to hospital life...

Maxine sat in her wheelchair next to Helen’s chair as they both looked out of the window together. It was Maxine’s fifth day of chemo and she was beginning to get used to the treatment.   
She looked over at her new companion Helen, but Helen was too intent on looking outside than to talk to Max. Max has gotten to know Helen over the course of the week. She was quite shy and spoke in a hushed tone. She would always apologise a lot to Maxine even for no reason, which lead Maxine to suspect that Helen had been abused in some way.   
She looked very fragile. Helen was in her late forties and seemed very wise as she had given Maxine advice about their treatment during that first week.   
They had eaten their meals together and Helen had told Maxine about herself. She had no family- her parents were killed in a car crash when she was 20, she had a younger sister Janet who was too busy socialising and drinking than to bother to visit her.   
It’s such a shame, Maxine thought. She hoped her friendship would give Helen a reason to get well again.   
Maxine looked around her. There were five other patients in the ward and they were quietly talking to their visiting families. A young boy was staring discreetly at Maxine- Maxine could feel his eyes on her back.  
Feeling uncomfortable Maxine turned to be closer to Helen and continued to look out the window. The skies were blue and cloudless and the beautiful sun shone high in the sky.   
Maxine had missed being out in the exercise yard with the girls. Sighing, Maxine and Helen smiled at each other. Maxine hoped to get out soon, she needed to see Boomer again.


	4. Making new friends...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxine meets a familiar group of people. How will she get on with them?

Chapter four new friends 

“Hey,” a voice said, waking Maxine up from her nap. She looked around and realised that she had fallen asleep in her wheelchair by the window and when she looked to her right she saw Helen had gone back to bed.   
Maxine looked up to see another woman speaking to her. She was walking around slowly and was quite tall with long blonde hair.   
“Can I help you?” Maxine asked pensively. “Don’t worry, I’m here as a friend,” the woman said, holding out her hand for Maxine to shake which she did so. “I’m Julia,” the woman introduced herself. Maxine smiled. “I’m Max. Nice to meet you,” she said. “How are you settling in with Helen?” Julia asked. “Good thanks,” Maxine told her. “Good. I just wanted to introduce myself to you and my friends over there,” Julia said, gesturing to a small group of women gathered by the other end of the window.   
“Oh thanks. Who are they?” Maxine asked. “Don’t you know?” Julia asked. “Know what?” Maxine asked. “You’re Maxine Conway right? We’re members of the Red Right Hand,” Julia explained.   
Maxine’s jaw dropped as she took it all in. “Bea’s group. You were her henchman right?” Julia asked. Maxine nodded. “How did you know?” she asked. “Our leader Karen Proctor told us before she went inside,” Julia explained. Maxine looked nervously at the group, who were looking at him and mumbling amongst themselves. Julia laid a protective hand on Maxine’s shoulder. “Don’t worry Max,” she said. “We’ll look out for you,” she said. Maxine just nodded.  
She didn’t know what to make of the group. But she had a feeling that she needed to watch her back she thought as she gave Julia a smile. “Thanks Julia. Nice to meet you,” Maxine said before making his way back to his bed. “You too Max. Catch ya later,” Julia said before going back to the group of women. Helen and Max smiled at each other.   
If anything happened, Maxine knew Helen would have her back. 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and as always thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
